


Close Call

by sagaluthien



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The streets of New York might not always be the safest and it can make a loving couple fear the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Call

"Are you obtuse?" 

The sound barely penetrated the fog Danny was in. _Who was talking to him? Why was everything so foggy? What had he done last night?_

"Danny hello! Anybody home?" the male voice continued.

Danny knew he knew that voice. He wanted to answer, but his tongue felt too thick.

"Please Danny, wake up. I need you to be alert and not this slow. I've never seen you like this."

Thanks to all the words that were said to him, Danny recalled the voice was Flack. Don Flack's.

Minutes later and finally the thickness seemed to disappear allowing Danny to say something.

"Sorry," he swallowed. "I don't feel so good."

"Danny, don't say so." 

Danny could feel how Don hugged him and all he managed to do was to wait for him to say more.

"I don't want to be left alone."

Danny didn't understand why Don would say that. He didn't plan to leave.

"I think the ambulance will be here soon. Please hang in there."

Danny definitely planned to hang in there. He didn't like to be this dull, or what was it Don had called him? He had to close his eyes that he hadn't been aware he had opened.

"No, no, no…"

Far away Danny thought he heard the siren of the ambulance Don had been talking about. He wanted to believe he would make it whatever had happened to him. He would be fine.

Danny saved enough energy to say, "Love you."

Don hugged him closer and Danny thought he felt teardrops fall on him before he lost conscious.

A beeping sound woke him. It increased a moment before going back to a steady rhythm when Danny opened his eyes and saw he was lying in a hospital bed. He was hooked to several machines and in a chair Don was sleeping.

He was alive and he was there. He hadn't left his boyfriend. He hoped he never would get as dull again.

*~* The End *~*

 


End file.
